Last Resort
by Darcie Blain
Summary: Iruka is a real estate agent on his first business trip, while in contrast Kakashi is simply on vacation. But when their plane crashes the two must depend on each other to survive in the harsh wilderness.Full summery inside.R&R, KakaIru. AU
1. Chapter 1

Summery-Iruka is a real estate agent on his first business trip, while in contrast Kakashi is simply on vacation. But when their plane crashes the two must depend on each other to survive in the harsh wilderness. But along the way, they meet a figure who wiull put both of their lives in jeoperdy.

--Chapter 1Part 1--

A young man scanned the airport nevously for his plane, suitcase in tow. He was only 26 years old and this was his first businees trip, so naturally he was a nervous wreck,

"Mr.Umino!" The man turned around to see an all too familiar blonde. It was Naruto Uzamaki, an old student of his,

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I've got a flight to Reno. I'm meeting an old friend there"

"Sasuke?"

"Yup"

"By the way, do you know where terminal 75 is?"

"Uh huh. Three terminals down on your left". Iruka dashed off as Naruto called his farewell. Fortunatly, Iruka was able to give his ticket to the attendent and load his suitcase on the conveyer belt before he missed his flight. After being escorted to his seat, Iruka sighed in reilef as he watched the scenery from his window. Before he knew it, the plane had already taken off and he was on his way,

"First business trip?" said a voice next to him. Iruka jumped slightly in surprise; he had been so preoccupied with the secenery that he'd scarcly noticed the occupent of the seat next to him,

"How can you tell?" asked Iruka with a nervous chuckle,

"Black suit with a minor coffee stain, nervous look, exactly the way I looked on my first trip" chuckled the other occupent. He was slightly taller than Iruka, and appered to be couple years older. His silver hair stood up wildly, as if defying gravity, and Iruka noticed his left eye was red with a long scar running down it in comparison to his other aqua blue eye,

"Really?What job did you have?"

"I was a translator. Pardon my manners for not introducing myself; My name is Kakashi Hatake" replied Kakashi politely holding out his hand,

"I'm Iruka, nice to meet you" chuckled Iruka shacking his hand. He wasn't quite sure what it was, maybe it was Kakashi's laid back and aloof attitude, but Iruka felt very comfertable around him .Kakashi shifted slightly, making an almost scrapping noise with his demin jeans,

"I'm in realty" said Iruka,"The paperwork is just horrible"

"Tell me about it,I used to work at a law firm and it would just pile up-". The two's idle conversation continued until a large booming sound was heard,

"What was that?" asked Iruka. Suddenly, the plane was engulfed in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Yes, I admit the last chapter was crappily short, but he, it got your attention didn't it?

**abcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabccbacbacbacbacbacbacabcabacba**

"Get down!" exclaimed Kakashi as he pushed Iruka to the floor. An immense column of fire swept overhead, incinerating everything in its path. Iruka cringed as he heard the screams ofthe terrified passengers as they faced their flaming demise. But all of a sudden, everything was quite as the plane went into a nosedive,

'Oh god I'm going to die' thought Iruka fearfully,

"Hold on, we're going to make it out of this" reassured Kakashi, as if he could read his frightened companion's thoughts. As the plane hit the ground, the two were forced backwards, but the plane itself remained intact. After everything seemed to settle, Kakashi stood up to survey the damage. What stood before him was a ghastly sight. What were once hundreds of cheerful and optimistic travelers were now charred corpses, twisted into undescribable expresions of horror as they faced their deaths. The stench of burned hair and flesh. From somewhere down the asile, there was the moaning of an unfortunate survivor. Iruka got to his feet and was appaled at what he saw,

"Oh..my..God" he murmured as it all sunk in. He stumbled backwards in the asile, as if he could escape all of this,

"Iruka? Are you alright?" asked Kakashi. He could obviously tell that this had deeply affected Iruka,

"Lets get out of here as soon as possible" murmured Iruka in an unstable voice. The two managed to open the jammed door, and they entered a dark, shadowy forest,

"Where are we?" asked Iruka,

"Probably somewhere in North America. This is nowhere close to a tropical rainforest". Iruka scoffed a bit,

"I could've figured as much" he sighed, wipping his brow. He turned to Kakashi,

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"For now, we need to find shelter" replied Kakashi. He began to walk off into the woods,"Wait!Where are you going?!" exclaimed Iruka, running after him. Kakashi chuckled to himself,

'This guy is tense' he thought,"Alright, right now we need to find a tree with low hanging branches" said Kakashi decisevly. Iruka watched as Kakashi wandered about, looking over trees as one would do so to pick out a ripened fruit at the grocery store,

"Aha!This is the one!" exclaimed Kakashi pointing at a certain tree. Iruka grumbled to himself,

"You have got to be kidding me. We're going to stay under a tree?!"

"What do you suggest?" challenged Kakashi,

"I think we should go and try to find some form of civilization, thats what I suggest!" Kakashi crossed his arms seriously,

"Fine!Then you can go and try to find your own way!" Iruka was taken aback by Kakashi's outburst. His expression turned to that of cold defiance,

"Fine. Good luck surviving out here" grumbled Iruka stomping off.

**abcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabccbacbacbacbacbacbacabcabacba**

Kakashi had already prepared a decent shelter by the time night fell. Thunder resounded in the distance and he could hear raindrops pattering down to earth,

'Damn that guy. He'll probably get killed in weather like this' Kakashi grumbled to himself. The rain started to pound down harder, and Kakashi began to worry,

"I'd better go look for him' he thought, emerging from his shelter.

**abcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabccbacbacbacbacbacbacabcabacba**

Iruka realized it had been unwise to wander off, for now the rain casecaded heavily down, drenching him through and through,

"Damn that Kakashi for eing right" he grumbled to himself. Sudden;y, he heard a voice calling his name,

"Iruka!" Kakashi emerged from the distance,

"I'm over here!" called Iruka. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck a tree nearby Kakashi, toppling over,

"Kakashi, look out!" called Iruka, but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka instinctively dove forward, knocking Kakashi aside as the tree fell. I collapsed to the ground with and ear splitting SNAP. Kakashi shuddering at the thought at what could've happened had he still been there,

"You alright?" asked Iruka, getting up and helping Kakashi to his feet. Kakashi nodded, and brushed some dirt of his jacket,

"C'mon, we'd better get out of this rain," he said as he led Iruka back to the campsite.

--

The next morning, Iruka could hardly recognize his surroundings, when suddenly he remembered what had happened the last 24 hours. His head throbbed painfully as he stepped out into the sunlight; He felt like shit and probably looked ten times worse,

"Well Sleeping Beauty, are you ready to go?" asked Kakashi. Iruka looked around and noticed Kakashi standing by the extinguished fireplace. Obviously dressed in different clothes than yesterday,

"How did you-"

"I managed to salvage them from the crash," explained Kakashi without giving Iruka any time to finish. He tossed some clothes at Iruka, who just stood there awkwardly for a minute,

"Well? You going to get dressed or what?" asked Kakashi, starting to get impatient. Iruka decided it was better not to argue as he walked behind the nearest, large-sized tree and got dressed. As he emerged from his make-shift changing room, he was no longer wearing the tattered remains of his suit. He now wore khakis pants, a deep red tee, and hiking boots,

"Alright, I think we're just about ready to go," announced Kakashi with a smile,

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Iruka as Kakashi started walking through the dense forest,

"Well, I suppose if we go in one direction long enough, we'll find out where we're going," Kakashi replied with a faint smile. Iruka was sure if he had been an anime character, a large sweat drop would've rolled down the side of his head,

"Soooooo, you have absolutely no clue where we're going?"

"Nope! Not the faintest idea," chuckled Kakashi. Iruka smacked his forehead with his palm,

"Of all the people I get stranded with…"

"I'm actually quite a charming person once you get to know me," chuckled Kakashi with a smile. Iruka couldn't help but smile back as the walked deeper into the forest.

--

It wasn't long before the two heard the sound of running water,

"What is that? Sounds like wastewater being dumped from a plant or something. Hey, maybe we're close to civilization," suggested Iruka hopefully,

"You really need to get out more," chuckled Kakashi as the trees parted. The duo came face to face with a waterfall that deposited itself into a shallow pool. Iruka stood in awe for a brief moment, well, until he felt a large splash of water hit him in the face,

"Hey!" he exclaimed angrily, looking for the source of it. He then noticed Kakashi's shirt on the side of the pool, and Kakashi swimmingly lazily on his back with a triumphant look,

"So, are you going to join me or what?" asked Kakashi with a childish grin.

"No thanks, I'd rather not risk it," said Iruka, sitting down at the edge,

"Are you sure?"asked Kakashi, swimming over towards him. Iruka noticed Kakashi's toned chest, glazed with water from his swimming. Trying his best (and failing) not to blush, he merely shook his head,

"No, I'm good," he chuckled, trying to hide his now clearly visible blush. Kakashi smiled, and pulled Iruka in by the front of his shirt,

"GAAAH!!" exclaimed Iruka as he was dragged in,

"Oh c'mon, it's not even that deep," said Kakashi with a suppressed grin, clearly enjoying Iruka's discomfort. Iruka found, surprisingly, he was a very good swimmer, and smiled back at Kakashi,

"Yeah, this isn't too bad." Iruka suddenly grinned as he splashed Kakashi,

"Tag! You're it!" he chuckled childishly. Kakashi grinned as he splashed Iruka again, their childish game carrying on until dusk. By then, the two got out of the water and Kakashi started a fire by the edge of the forest. He propped his back up against a tree, trying to get warm,

"I haven't played like that since I was in grade school," chuckled Iruka, who was sitting on the other side,

"Yeah, me neither," replied Kakashi absentmindedly. Iruka noticed the change in his behavior,

"Something bothering you?" he asked. Kakashi merely shook his head and smiled,

"Nah, I'm alright. You get some sleep, I'm going to keep watch," he said with a yawn, Iruka merely shrugged to himself as he laid down on the hard ground, sleep soon overtaking him.

**(A/N: Hiya folks Gah, I feel like such a baka for not updating this in sooo long D: Please feel free to be angry at me, readers, I deserve it.)**


End file.
